It's Ok Baby
by BloodFireAlchEMisT
Summary: I've posted this once but it was when my writings were a lil inexperianced. So I rewrote it! :D Riza has something unexpected that she and Roy should go through together...but he's engaged. What will she do? Rated T for language and later lemons xP
1. It's Ok Baby

The soft waves lapped at her feet as the glare from the sun died slowly into a soft pink light. She sighed as she heard a car turn off and muted footsteps on the sand. He was here.

The footsteps stopped behind her as the waves swelled and grew until they crashed onto the shore, swirling around her ankles and dancing with the hem of her thin sundress.

"It has to be this way." Whispered a soft baritone from behind her. Riza Hawkeye turned slowly to face Roy Mustang. After a few moments of silence she answered;

"No…it doesn't. This is just what you've chosen." She turned away.

Then his hands were on her. Pulling her close and molding her back to his front and she felt her muscles go weak.

"You think that I _chose_ for that woman to show up here?! You think that I _wanted_ my parents to arrange a marriage for me?! I have no choice Riza! I was born into a family of wealth…I've had no freedom from the day I was born." Riza pulled away from him with renewed strength.

"Yes, you do!" She held her arms out and spread her hands. "If you love me, want to be with me, then leave with me right now. We can be gone before anybody notices."

Roy just stared sadly at her for a minute before slowly shaking his head. Riza's lip quivered slightly and she hoped that she had the strength not to break down in front of him. She wanted to be strong. For both of them. So she turned away from him again.

"Riza _please_! I _do_ love you but I can't do that! I have to go through with this! If…if you stay here I'll…I'll…take you on as my mistress! Nobody will have to know!" Riza flinched back from him and gawked.

"No!" she huffed unbelievingly at him. "I would _never _do that to someone! Even if I hate that woman for taking you away from me I won't do that to her!" Roy stared at her, his pain written all over his face. She swiveled her gaze to the sand before looking him in the eye again. She lifted her hand to his face and kissed him softly one last time. He swiftly encased her waist in his hands and rubbed his lips against her's tenderly. She pulled away slowly and his eyes remained closed.

Then…then she walked away from him. Leaving him staring after her longingly when his eyes opened. She loved him and he loved her. But if he was going to go through with this arranged marriage just to please his family…

She had to say goodbye. As she walked away, she placed her hands over her stomach and whispered;

"We'll be fine baby. Your daddy has to do what he has to do. And someday you'll see him and he'll love you just as much as mommy does." She gave a sad smile and wiped the tears off of her cheeks before climbing into her car and heading towards the hospital for her appointment. But Roy was still there. Still watching her walk away and he saw the whole thing. With a confused look on his face he followed quietly behind her in his own car and was surprised when she walked into the hospital.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked aloud before slowly walking into the building.


	2. Unexpected

"Now, please just wait here Miss Hawkeye. Doctor Fitz will be with you in just a moment." The nurse had led Riza to a sanitized exam room and had her change into a hospital gown. She nodded and thanked the older woman before setting herself on the examination table and rubbing her temples, trying to keep the forming headache at bay.

----------------…Royai…-------------------------------------

Roy strode into the hospital and stopped at the counter.

"Excuse me miss," he said, bringing the young woman out of her bored stupor. Immediately her eyes lit up.

"Is there anything I can _help_ you with sir?" she asked with a suggestive tone and a bat of her lashes. He gave a tired sigh.

"I'm here with my _girlfriend_." His emphasis on the word girlfriend had the woman's face falling.

"Oh." She said lamely before grabbing a list of sign-ins.

"Name?"

"Riza Hawkeye." She checked the list before pointing down one of the nearby hallways.

"Room 251 sir." And with that he left her and the desk to find the room.

----------------…Royai…-------------------------------------

There was a soft tap on the door just minutes after Riza had laid back.

"Come in." she said, expecting a doctor. But when the door opened she gasped. The man who walked through the door was defiantly NOT Doctor Fitz.

"Ro…" She stopped and gulped. "Roy…what are you doing here?" He just stared at her, his hand on the knob. There was a thick tension in the room and that's how Dr. Fitz found them. But if he noticed the tension, he didn't mention it and just came in with a big, gentle smile on his face.

"Ah, Riza! It's nice to see you again." He said with his fatherly smile. Taking her eyes off of Roy's she smiled back.

"It's nice to see you too Dr. Fitz." Roy had been ushered into the room by the good doctor and had quietly taken a seat in the corner, hands clasped, elbows resting on his knees, hunched forward. The doctor pulled the stirrups out of the table and asked Riza to put her feet on them. Roy blushed.

'Is this just a gynecology appointment?' he flushed at the thought. After a minute neither Dr. Fitz nor Riza remembered that he was there.

There was no talking between the doctor and Riza but Roy was getting hot under the collar with jealousy and embarrassment.

'Ha. This is sad. Being jealous of an old man who does this everyday because it's his job.' He thought. But it was also embarrassing because of the situation. He'd seen her naked whenever the made love and she was covered up now! Why was he blushing?! He'd massage her back while she was in the tub; hold her in silence, skin to skin, feeling her heart beat. Why was it awkward now? He shook his head to return himself to reality just as the doctor handed Riza her clothes.

"Well Riza everything is looking good so far. There should be no problems with the pregnancy." Suddenly there was a thud and a chair hit the ground. Riza and Dr. Fitz both turned in time to see Roy shakily pulling himself up. Riza gasped and took a step back.

"Uh-oh. Riza I'm sorry. I forgot that he was in here." Dr. Fitz apologized.

"I-it's ok. Please just…just give us a m-minute." She replied shakily. He gave an understanding nod and quietly closed the door behind himself. Taking a big breath Riza slowly turned to face her engaged and confused lover.


	3. Hospital Gowns

For a minute, neither of them spoke. That is, until Roy got his motor skills back.

"P-pregnancy? Riza?!" he stared wide-eyed at her as he choked out his next question. "Are you…are you pregnant?" He asked. His eyes wide and full of panic. She averted her gaze down to the left but stayed silent. Roy shakily made his way over to her, grabbing her shoulders gently and giving her a shake. Riza's pregnant woman hormones kicked in and she scowled.

"No." She said sarcastically. "He just said that cause we wanted to fuck with you. I also have him say that sometimes because I'm such a lonely woman who knows that she never really will have children and the sentence makes me feel better." She snapped. Roy's eyes were wide.

"Riza!" his voice came shard and pleadingly, begging for seriousness. Finally, she sighed and looked up at his through her lashes. His eyes shimmered and they felt as if they burnt into her very soul.

She sighed and felt the tears slide down her cheeks. She had tried so hard to keep her façade from breaking in front of him. As she though of that the crystalline tears flowed faster and hotter down her face, dripping off of her chin. She heard Roy sigh softly and felt his gentle hand wiping the betraying tears away. He used his forefinger and thumb to tilt her head up. He cupped her cheek with the other.

"Riza…_please_." She crumbled under his touch and unconsciously leaned into his palm. She took a deep breath and looked him solemnly in the eye.

"Yes." She managed to whine out. "I am carrying your child Roy Mustang." The silence was what she had dreaded the most. Riza felt it seep into her chest and settle heavily on her heart. She had hoped that if he had found out about her being pregnant that he would have stayed. She had _only_ hoped.

Roy stumbled back and sat in his chair once more, his head in his hand. But suddenly, and with new vigor, he launched himself out of the chair and grabbed her hand. His grin almost splitting his face.

"Roy?" her voice was meek. She had been afraid to tell him and finding out like _this_ was _not_ the best way. Now, with the way he grinned and held her hands…she was worried. To say the least of course. Roy just tugged her out of the room.

"Roy! My clothes!"

But, he ignored her protests and led her by the front counter. Right past the woman who had hit on him when he came in. Riza saw the envy pop from the woman's eyes and the subtle lift of her lip in a quiet snarl. Deep down, Riza felt a twinge of success and pride. Roy had chosen _her_. Not these preppy, snobby, screeching girls that so often threw themselves at his feet. He called her beautiful. Well…he did when the moment called for it but he respected her. He told her he loved her and looked into her eyes when he did. He'd never said that to another woman. He caressed her lovingly. Not groping lustfully at her body. But she shook herself out of her proud stupor as he dragged her out of the hospital after him… Still in her hospital gown.


	4. The Parents

The sidewalk practically flew beneath their feet. The bushes lining the paved path blurred into one green blob. Riza felt dizzy and out of breath.

'This is NOT the right thing for a pregnant woman to be doing!' she thought to herself. Finally, she tugged at her arm and scowled.

"Ro-Roy! Roy!! Where the hell are we going?!" Riza's voice came out breathlessly as he tugged her to his car. After he pushed her gently into the passenger seat and started the car, he sat in silence, just staring at the horizon. The stars had started to come out from their hiding places and the moon spread it's almost sinfully brilliant glow throughout the town. Then Roy put the car in drive and sped towards his house.

"Roy!" Riza was pissed,

'Why the fuck isn't he saying anything?!' the tension in the car, however, was unaffected by her inner turmoil. They both remained silent for the rest of the car ride. Riza pouting and Roy shooting off energetic sparks of airy laughter(which surprised Riza some).

When they reached his house Riza looked up in wonder. No matter how many times she had been there it still left her with a sense of awe. The structure was three stories tall and when they entered, Roy closing the door quickly but softly, she glanced at the winding stairwell she had become so accustomed to. Then, almost apparition like, an image floated in front of her eyes. One in which Roy carried her up the stairs to his master bedroom on the third floor. He had caressed and kissed every part of her body before making love to her all night long. He had been so gentle and romantic that she had cried. When he asked her why she was crying she just smiled up at him and told him. He had chuckled softly and kissed her tears away as he took her to their breaking point again and again, his tears mixing with hers as they both broke and fell, hurdling towards the ground and catching themselves in a bed of satin and silk, holding each other and gasping. They had both realized that it would have to be their last night together.

She shook her head to clear her thought as Roy called, "Mother! Father! Downstairs now!" Riza was surprised. This was _not_ what she has expected at all. As the footsteps came closer, she averted her eyes to anything and everything to disappear, to avoid looking at the elegant couple. She found the silky drapes, polished tile floor, and elegant tapestries to be very interesting. She heard Roy take a deep breath and say;

"Mother, Father…I will _not_ marry Gabriella." His parents gasps of shock were all she needed to hear before rounding up her gumption and looking up…all three of them stared at her. Roy's mother was Amestrisan and his father was Xingese. His mother had graying, dark brown hair with round black eyes. His father had Roy's midnight hair and his elegant, slanted eyes. Her eyes widened under their scouring gazes and she gulped, her cheeks turning red from mortification but Roy's chest puffed out with pride and stubbornness.

"I will not marry her! _This_ is Riza Hawkeye. I've told you about her…" he paused and silenced his parents with a raised hand as they opened their mouths before he continued.

"I love her." A tense silence filled the room.

Roy cleared his throat before continuing.

"I love her and…and…" he hesitated before looking into her eyes. His light-consuming orbs lit up and he smiled at her as he touched her cheek and stroked her hair so tenderly that it nearly broke her heart.

"She's carrying my child." He whispered adoringly. Riza chanced a look at his parents' faces. The just stood there. His mother's mouth hung open in the most unladylike fashion and his father's eyes were wide. 'What is he doing?!' she thought, panicked.


End file.
